


A Little Closure

by E350tb



Series: Thirty-Minute Ficlets [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Closure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Bismuth travels to Korea to get some closure.





	A Little Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/gifts).



**A Little Closure**

It wasn’t a long walk from the warp pad to the palanquin, but it wasn’t an unpleasant one either. It was a warm and sunny day, and Steven could almost feel the spring in his step as they walked up the mountain path. It seemed to be infectious, too - he could hear Bismuth humming quietly as they strolled onwards.

“Y’know,” she said, “I never came here during the war.”

“Really?”

“Nah.” Bismuth shrugged. “This whole area was basically a Diamond camp. After what happened with Blue Diamond, the Rebellion stopped trying to poke that hornet’s nest… is that the right phrase?”

“Yeah,” nodded Steven, “And I get it. Probably really dangerous too, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” replied Bismuth, “Agates, Amethysts, Jaspers, Citrines - not that we couldn’t have taken them, of course.”

They both chuckled.

Eventually the trees began to peel off, and they found themselves approaching an old clearing. Steven swallowed as he looked at the big, pink palanquin, still lying at an angle near the cliff, covered in moss and flowers. It was beautiful, in it’s own strange way.

“So,” said Bismuth, “This is it.”

Her voice was even, and her face seemed devoid of emotion.

Steven swallowed.

“Yeah.”

Bismuth stepped forward, and Steven made sure to stay back - this was her moment, _her_ closure, and the boy didn’t want to get in her way. For a long time, all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves in the gentle wind, and the distant melody of birdsong.

“Well,” said Bismuth at last, and Steven knew instantly who she was talking to, “Here we are. I think I understand now. And I just… how could you, Rose?”

Steven looked at his shoes, sighing.

“I mean, making Pearl cover for you? Even _after_ you were gone?” she continued, pacing in front of the palanquin, “Lying to all of your friends, to Garnet, to… to me? Do you… do you really think so little of me to believe telling the truth would’ve made a difference?”

She shook her head.

“I would’ve been okay, Rose!” she snapped, throwing her arms in the air in frustration, “Because if you’d been honest, the Rebellion might’ve still _meant something!_ That we weren’t just being used in a… _in a family spat!_ And I just… it’s _never_ gonna be okay now, y’know? Maybe it’s wrong, but…”

Her voice cracked.

“...but I don’t _want_ to forgive you, Rose.”

She rubbed an arm over her eyes.

“But it doesn’t matter anymore,” she said, “Because now? Now we’ve got a _real_ leader.”

She glanced back at Steven and smiled. The boy smiled back, the expression slightly awkward but totally genuine.

“So I think I’m done being mad about you,” she finished, “I just… I’m putting that part of my life behind me.”

She turned her back on the palanquin.

“So yeah,” she finished, “Goodbye, Rose.”

She walked away, heading back to Steven and kneeling down in front of him.

“Was that good?” she asked, “I, uh, I’ve never really _vented_ before. Most of the time I just scream into a lava pool or something.”

“That was great, Bismuth,” replied Steven, putting a hand over her shoulder, “You really nailed it.”

Bismuth grinned, eyes watering, and scooped Steven up into a tight hug. They stayed in their embrace for a while, listening to the sounds of nature around them, before Bismuth finally stood up, lifting Steven onto her shoulders.

“So, Steven, we’ve still got a whole day together,” she said, “Whaddaya wanna do?”

“Hmm… are you okay with eating? Because Kofi’s trying out this new fish casserole dish, and I really wanted to give it a go?”

“Ha! You think Amethyst was the first Crystal Gem to _eat?_ ” replied Bismuth, chuckling, “C’mon, Steven, I’m gonna show you how an _old pro_ does it.”

“Eating’s not a sport, Bismuth.”

“Then what about this ‘hot dog eating contest’ Greg’s entered?”

“Point taken.”

They laughed as they started off down the trail, headed back the warp pad - leaving the old, dilapidated palanquin to rust in peace.


End file.
